


SQ Holiday Decorations [ART]

by Z_OTAKU19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19
Summary: The perfect ornament for the Christmas Tree.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	SQ Holiday Decorations [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I dreamt of and tried to draw. I know there's no Emma or Regina in here, but just imagine them hanging the ornament on their tree ^__^


End file.
